Sombra
WIP or something, just posting so I don't lose progress. "Everything can be hacked...and everyone." Sombra is an offense hero in Overwatch and an RP character used by Herokra, She is a world-reknown notorious hacker, and possibly the best in the world. She is also a loyal member of Talon. Personality Sombra is very deceptive and clever, using her expertise to her advantage at all times. She is very calculating when the circumstances require it, and is also unafraid to manipulate people to get what she wants, as shown in Infiltration where she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, Sombra comes off as cool-headed and unafraid, sometimes smug and cheeky, and slightly sarcastic, as shown by her pre game interactions with Reaper and her voicelines. Even in the middle of a serious mission, she still shows herself as a rather playful and whimsical character. History As a young girl, Sombra, under her real name, had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as easily as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang for her technical prowess, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Eventually she stumbled on to what she concluded was a "global conspiracy" that united several organizations around the planet, including Overwatch. She began to investigate this "conspiracy"; that is, until it noticed her. Panicked, she hastily wiped all trace of her existence, including her real name, and was forced into seclusion. She came back as "Sombra" some time after, augmented by hardware that integrated her talents into grafted cybernetics. She continued to pursue her passion and her mission, and her exploits earned the admiration of many, including terrorist organization Talon; even after joining them, she still hasn't abandoned her pursuit, and she continues to search for clues as to her new prey, regardless of who she works for. Sombra teamed up with Reaper and Widowmaker to assassinate Katya Volskaya, using her technical prowess to open doors and disable turrets. After both Talon agents were cut off from their target, Sombra left it to herself to use her combat skills to knock out and evade the guards. After finally cornering Katya, Sombra reveals that she never planned to kill her, and instead showed her information about her making deals with the omnics to blackmail Katya. Realizing that she had no choice, Katya agreed to become Sombra's "friend". Delighted by this, Sombra retreated and informed Reaper that the mission had been a failure. During the holidays, Sombra was seen at Calaveras, Dorado. McCree was also passed out at the same bar. Trivia * Her voice lines "Mess with the best and die like the rest" and "Hack The Planet" are references to the 1995 movie Hackers. * Before announcement, she was the subject of a long alternate reality game and officially introduced at BlizzCon 2016. She was officially added to the Official Overwatch game (not counting the PTR for PC) as of 15 November, 2016. * "Sombra" is Spanish for "shadow or "shade"." ** Her "skull symbol" is known as a calavera, which indeed is Spanish for "skull". * Her Machine Pistol may be inspired by the Heckler & Koch MP7 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), as seen by the slanted front of the receiver, integrated vertical front grip, and the magazine inserted into the weapon's grip. However, there are also several nods to the Machine Pistol, including the very high rate of fire (1200 rounds per minute, the same as a Mac-11), and the vertical front grip being replaced with a flexible chain on the Azucar and Los Muertos skin, similar to the cloth strap commonly seen on Mac-11s. ** The ammo counter on the top of the machine pistol expresses the remaining ammo in hexadecimal/hex-code (base-16), a common element in computer programming. Concept art originally had the counter display the remaining ammo in binary (base-2; 60 would display "111100" from top to bottom) but it was found to be too obtrusive. * Eurogamer questioned Jeff Kaplan about whether or not it was strange that fans had theorized that Sombra would be featured in Hero. Jeff replied with: "No, it was not strange. We have put a lot of hints, all over the game and out of the game, so I would say it's about time that people are concerned with who Sombra is. I hope they keep researching more and find more hints that are out there." ** When asked about Sombra in an interview with Kotaku, Jeff Kaplan stated: "I think people have learned that she’s a fun character for them to search and to learn more about and that, like the X-Files, the truth is out there. We’ll see what players discover over time....I think that’s up to Sombra, to give you a cheeky answer. Sombra will let people know when she wants more to be known about her. She’s very good at that sort of thing." * Sombra's "Hacking" highlight intro is very unique: while equipped, if a player is playing as Sombra and has been selected for Play of the Game, the intro actually starts with another player's highlight intro, that then gets interrupted by a black screen with the signature calavera skull along with the selected player's name and highlight intro following up afterwards. * Sombra's Translocator has a similar appearance to the device used for Winston's Barrier Projector, and likely uses the same technology as Tracer's Chronal Accelerator, as referenced in her in-game dialogue with Tracer; "don't think I don't recognize that device of yours, I know you stole it!" * Sometimes Sombra may mock Tracer by saying "Cheers, love!" when teleporting to her Translocator due to the similarities in some of their abilities. * Sombra appears to be interested in McCree in some way, judging by their in game dialogue where she professes that she's pleased to be working with him, she also has a picture of him on her computer in her secret hideout in Castillo next to Ana and a photo of him next to Soldier: 76. She is also seen sitting opposite side him in Calaverasduring Reflections. * Sombra's rare skins are not Spanish for the color, but rather objects that share the color. (i.e. Noches is Spanish for "night", Mar is Spanish for "sea", Citro is Spanish for "Citron" or "Citrus" and Incendio is Spanish for "fire") * When Sombra activates Stealth, she makes a hand motion similar to John Cena's infamous "You can't see me" motion, but it more likely comes from Ghost in the Shell's Motoko Kusanagi in accordance with how she goes invisible. * Sombra's dance emote is an EDM dance named "Shuffle". ** It might have been inspired by the cosplayer PocketJen, who cosplayed as her and danced at a EDM festival. Category:Overwatch Character Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem)